Royals
Royals - песня новозеландской исполнительницы Lorde с альбома Pure Heroine, вышедшего в 2013 году. ВНИМАНИЕ! В ЭТОМ ТЕКСТЕ УПОМИНАЕТСЯ ИЛИ ОПИСЫВАЕТСЯ УПОТРЕБЛЕНИЕ НАРКОТИКОВ ИЛИ ДРУГИХ ПСИХОАКТИВНЫХ ВЕЩЕСТВ! ОН МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НЕДОПУСТИМ ДЛЯ ДЕТЕЙ. Темы песни - противопоставление показной роскоши хип-хоп-артистов и стиля жизни обычных подростков. Перед прослушиванием * to cut teeth on (smth) - набираться опыта, пробовать, тренироваться (на чём-то) * to tear '(''smth) '''up - разрушать / разрывать (что-то) * to be tripping - [разг.] быть в состоянии изменённого сознания, "под кайфом" * to be''' caught up in''' (smth) - оказаться в ситуации, попасть * to run in blood - течь в крови, быть в крови * to live (smth) - жить (чем-то) * to come from money - быть ребёнком из богатой семьи, места * I'm''' in love with''' (smth/smb) - я влюблён (во что-то/кого-то) / мне нравится (что-то) Послушать песню на Яндекс.Музыке Текст I've never seen a diamond in the flesh I cut my teeth on '''wedding rings in the movies And I'm not proud of my address In a '''torn up '''town, no post code envy But every song's like: Gold teeth, 'Grey Goose', '''tripping in the bathroom Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room We don't care; we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams But everybody's like: 'Cristal', Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece Jet planes, islands, tiger's on a gold leash We don't care; we aren't''' caught up in your love affair And we'll never be royals It don't '''run in our blood That kind of lux just ain't for us We crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler You can call me queen bee And baby I'll rule (I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule...) Let me live that fantasy My friends and I, we've cracked the code We count our dollars on the train to the party And everyone who knows us knows We're fine with this We didn't come from money But every song's like Gold teeth, 'Grey Goose', tripping in the bathroom Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room We don't care; we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams But everybody's like: 'Cristal', Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece Jet planes, islands, tiger's on a gold leash We don't care; we aren't''' caught up in your love affair And we'll never be royals It don't run in our blood''' That kind of lux just ain't for us We crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler You can call me queen bee And baby I'll rule (I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule...) Let me live that fantasy We're bigger than we ever dreamed And I'm in love with '''being queen Life is great without a care We aren't '''caught up in '''your love affair And we'll never be royals It don't '''run in our blood That kind of lux just ain't for us We crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler You can call me queen bee And baby I'll rule (I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule...) Let me live that fantasy Категория:Songs Категория:Pop songs Категория:Cut teeth Категория:Tear up Категория:Be caught up Категория:Run in blood Категория:Be in love